


Curiousity Killed the Cat

by NEPS (NEPS338)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AusZea, Ficlet, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Morning After, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEPS338/pseuds/NEPS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A morning after oneshot without a happy ending...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiousity Killed the Cat

Australia- Jack

New Zealand- Benjamin

Indonesia- Batari

* * *

The night before had started with a couple of drinks somewhere in Sydney after spending the day out at Bondi, the kiwi and the roo-rooter able to relax and unwind in each other’s company like they never did with anyone else. When Jack was just with Ben he wasn’t as loud and rowdy as he could be, not feeling the pressure to be the boundless, bouncing ball of energy and fun that he was around everyone else… And in return, Ben wasn’t as quiet. The kiwi feeling comfortable enough to share more of his thoughts and opinions, knowing that Jack wouldn’t judge him as harshly as the rest of the world. To put it shortly, they were just content to be in each other’s company in which they were free to be themselves. But drink after drink, contentment faded and mingled with curiosity. They hadn’t been drunk, only buzzed… But Benjamin had soon found himself looking at Jack in a way he hadn’t expected, the Aussie not missing the flirtatious glances or the soft and lingering touch that spoke aloud more than either of them had said all night. Jack hadn’t exactly flirted back, but hadn’t turned away the other’s attention either. Neither pulling away nor freezing up once Ben had finally worked up the nerve to kiss him, but slowly wrapping his arms around the other in a warm and familiar embrace as he’d kissed back lazily. There had been no objections, and it had been Jack who’d dragged Ben up to his hotel room.

 

Which was why the following morning seemed so weird and out of place to Ben as he watched Jack try to get dressed in a hurry while being quiet enough not to wake him, the frown on the brunette’s face making him look conflicted and confused. Letting a small frown of his own cross his face, Ben lifted his dirty blonde hair from the pillow and reached across to take the older’s hand in his own.

“Hey, what’s up…?” He asked softly, running his other hand through his now messy hair as he used the attached arm to prop himself up.

This time, Jack did freeze. His whole body stiffening, in a way that betrayed emotions like fear and panic.

“Look, mate… I was pissed. We both were, so let’s just pretend like it never happened aye?”

Ben’s heart sank, perhaps a little lower than it should’ve considering the circumstances… But this had been a long time coming, and he would’ve been lying to himself if he’d tried to say otherwise.

“I’m supposed ta meet Batari at the airport in a few, so I’ve gotta get going. Stay if ya like, checkout’s at eleven.”

Ben just lay there, staring up at Jack in disbelief as the older tried to pretend that the blonde’s gaze wasn’t boring into him and eating away at him. It didn’t take the brunette long to finished getting dressed and get out of there now that he wasn’t concerned about waking the younger. And as much as he hated to admit it, _Ben should’ve known better…_

**Author's Note:**

> So I was surfing the net when I came across some AusZea and inspiration struck. For those of you who don’t know, New Zealand allows same sex marriage while Australia doesn’t so I kind of wanted to portray that through their interaction in the fic. So while New Zealand is perfectly comfortable with his sexuality, Australia is having a harder time accepting his attraction to men… Hence the early morning ditch.  
> IDK, just tell me if you liked it and don’t think it’s as crappy as I do.


End file.
